Conventionally, a system is widely known which scans a document on which an image is printed and stores the scanned document as electronic data. Furthermore, a system is proposed which stores only part of area as electronic data but not the entire page of a document. For example, such a system preview-displays an image obtained by scanning the whole page on a control panel to enable a user to designate a portion to be segmented on the control panel.
However, in such a system, if there is a plurality of areas the user wants to leave on the document, images cannot be stored in a layout (order of arrangement) the user intends.